


Sick

by Drarryfanshelley33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sick Draco Malfoy, Sickfic, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryfanshelley33/pseuds/Drarryfanshelley33
Summary: Draco is sick and quite possibly dying.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 41





	Sick

"I'm dying."

"Draco it's just a cold!" Harry said as he handed Draco his soup. "Write my will Harry! I refuse to be buried Next to my father." Harry rolled his eyes. He was wearing his big round glasses with rose gold frames, and light blush applied across his cheeks and nose. He had on black skinny jeans and Draco's over sized green sweater.

"You look nice." Draco mumbled. "Stop that! It's not going to work." "What's not going to work?" Draco said, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. "I refuse to deal with your dramatics today!" Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just eat your soup your going to be fine." Draco took the spoon and started to eat, he paused half way though taking a bite. Draco set the spoon down and flung the bowl aside, he ran into the bath room and threw up what he had eaten today and the night before. Harry came running in as Draco cleaned his face and flushed the toilet. "You okay?" Harry asked rubbing gental circles on his back. Draco coughed "told you I was dying." Harry laughed lightly " let's get you back to bed, love."

Draco was shaking and sweating as he tried to take a step forward. He tripped and almost fell over dramatically. Harry sighed, laughing a bit as he picked Draco up bridal style, and carried him back to bed. He set him down and tucked him in, then started getting in himself. "What are you doing? You'll get sick!" Harry shrugged and and scooted closer to Draco. Draco sighed and rapped his arms around Harry, setting his chin on his head. Harry set his arm on Dracos waist, Draco kissed the top of his head. "I love you" Harry murmured. Draco's eyes widened, Draco new that Harry loved him but he had never said it before. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't copy this onto other sites thanks! :)


End file.
